


You Quit Vs. I'm Fired

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Arguing, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wishes he had just stayed in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Quit Vs. I'm Fired

**Author's Note:**

> oh, lord.

"You quit!"

"I was fired!"

Those were the words that greeted Mick and Tommy as they walked into the studio that morning. 

"You know, something told me I should have just stayed home today. But nooooo, I had to get out of my nice warm bed for that." Tommy gesture vaguely in the direction of the voices.

Mick shot him a glare. "And leave me with those fuckers all by my fuckin' self? I would have come drug your fuckin' ass out of bed."

Tommy gave a weak grin. "Well, are we ready to face the Bitchy Ones?"

Mick took a deep breath, mentally bracing himself. "Yes."

"Let's go, then." Tommy opened the door and both of them wished he hadn't.

"You fucking asshole! I. Was. Fired." Vince stormed out of the mixing room, barely missing running over poor Mick, who ducked behind Tommy.

"You motherfucker! You took you're "I'm Better Than All Of You Attitude" and you fucking left!" Nikki followed Vince into the kitchen, pushing Tommy out of the way. 

Tommy nearly fell, but Mick caught him with a arm around his waist. "Thanks dude."

Mick nodded, then tugged on Tommy's wrist to get him to follow him into the kitchen with the Bitchy Ones. "I don't want to have to get a new singer and bassist, so let's go make sure they don't kill each other."

Tommy nodded miserably. The things he did for this band.

They walked into the kitchen just in time to witness Vince throw a glass at Nikki, who ducked. 

The glass shattered against the wall. Nikki turned to Vince really slowly, then tried to leap across the table at Vince.

Tommy moved in front of Nikki, holding him back by his shoulders. Mick stepped in front of Vince and shook his head.

Nikki was so angry that he shoved Tommy brutally aside. Tommy stumbled in the glass then slipped.

His hands shot out to break his fall, but they ended up hitting the shards of glass.

"SHIT!" 

Nikki, Vince, and Mick all turned to Tommy, who had picked himself off the floor and was now holding his bleeding hands in front of him.

"Shit, Tommy." Mick said. He walked over to the drummer. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up."

"Good job, asshole. Look what you did to Tommy." Vince sneered at Nikki.

"Me? I'm not the one who threw a fucking glass against the wall." Nikki snapped. 

"Both of you shut the fuck up and someone clean up the glass. I'm going to clean up Tommy's hands, then we will get to work, okay?" Mick said in a dangerous voice that left no room for argument from anyone. 

They nodded and Mick gently led Tommy out of the kitchen to the bathroom.

He sat Tommy down on the closed lid of the toilet. He got the first aid kit out and quickly removed the glass from his hands and wrapped some bandages around them.

"Better. I don't think you'll be able to drum for a few days though." Mick said.

Tommy nodded and stood up. "Thank you." he said quietly.

Mick nodded and walked out back to the kitchen, Tommy following behind him.

They found the Bitchy Ones seated at the table, glaring at each other. At least they weren't shouting anymore. Tommy walked up to them, his eyes narrowed.

"Nikki, you fired Vince, then he said something to the effect of "You can't fire me; I quit." So, Vince you were fired and you quit. Now stop fucking fighting about it like pussies, 'cause no one gives a flying fuck about it anymore. Let's get to work." With that said, he turned and stalked out of the room.

Nikki and Vince sat there staring at the door with their jaws on the floor.

Mick smirked and followed Tommy. 

Enough had been said on the subject.


End file.
